


big smutbook

by aliensnatch, Dragosaurs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smut, like 19, they r all old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensnatch/pseuds/aliensnatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragosaurs/pseuds/Dragosaurs
Summary: in this world, it’s eat or be eaten. and, well, karkat would rather be eaten.





	1. cahapter owne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragosaurs/gifts).



> so excited 4 dis fic!!!! sorry 4 short beginning the others will b longr!!!!!!!!

“oh frick yes dave lick my mouth” said dave  
“what the f word” thought karkat investigation  
oh my gosh its dave and dave making out!!!!!!!!! one dave is a troll for some reason? !!  
karkat totally got a boner adn decided to watched from the closet !!  
a nother dave appeared!!! oh my gosh now its dave and dave and dave having an orgy  
karkat is touching his horns and dripping mouth water at the davs and so is his nook its dripping all over while he wishes he was in thay dave sandwitch and oh noe!!!!!! his nook juice got all over daves closet clothes sorrey dave your whire shirts are rwed now!!  
oh no one of the daveses is tirwd!! good thong there are more daves comimg to the show!!! there are now 8 daves and two are eating the original faves butthole!!!!  
suddenly two johns walk in making out “IM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL DAVE!” they yell at the same time uwu  
one john gravs the others butt!! so steamy and they both moan really really loud and karkat is totally turned off but luckily the two johns came in their pants from the butt touching so now theyre leaving and four more saves show up and now theres fourteen whole daves pounding each others butts and karkat is totally horny and his vagina is leaking so much that it leaks red out the closet!!! the original dave notices and swings the closet door open and there karkat is naked and he sees daves penis and grabs it ùwú and dave totally maons  
suddendly dirk walks in with a plate of sandwich and apple jucie!!! “hey lil bro i made yuo lunch” and then dirk sees what’s happening and starts crying “dave what the f word” and daves just looks at him and then dirk says the “i don’t mean to kinkshame butt what the f word???!!!!!” and then he leaves and they all get back to fricking and dave says “sit on my face karkles” and then karkat sits on his face and he almost suffofcates dave because he doesn’t know what that means sbecsuse he’s alien man but another troll save pulls him off and sucks his cherry flavor alien penis “oh yes” karkat moasns and dave dave gets gelous and steals karkat back and flips the other daves off and then they leave and now it’s just dave and karkat and dave is sucking karkats alien vagina “oh yes daveman” he maons and dave says “kit kat putt your penis in my butt” “okay” days karkat and he puts his alien pp in his butthole and dave cums and so does karkat and now they’re tired so they’re asleep end chapter one

(a/n: wow that was so steamy!!!!!!! see u next chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat and daves jave so much fun!!!! i just fele bad for kanaya :(

 tje trol dabe moamed aroumd one of tje other daves penis. he had 2 in jos nook and 2 in his bootyhole. it felt kime he was being todn apart but oh my goodness did it feel so good and so worth it. it was a dave x dave x dave x dave x dave x dave x dave x dave x dave xdave x dave orgy!,!!!!!!!,!!!.!!,!,!,,,,!!! ot was so hot (ohmygodohmygod im sinning so hard rn) and at one point a few daves disappeared and were replaced with MORE karkats!!”!!!!!,!!! 

one of the daves was wearong a cowboy costume and had a yeehaw accent, and it mafe all the karkays sooooo wet thay some other dabes joined in on the fun. "yeehaw lil lady you ready to ride my c*ck?" said cowboy dave to one of the other 4 ksrkats who nodded excitedly and hopped right the h*ck on him (im sorry for my language omg omg). 

"frick you! im not joining in on this horse poop." one karkitty pouted from a korner, refuseing to join in on tje steamy action. "i jst wantsd to play monoply with sollux and gamzee and terezi and everyone else." a few kf the dabes shrugged "youre looss man" they said as they continued to fuck twach eother. one dave moaned REALLY loudly because he was bit, and i mean super loudlu cuz the whole howse herd it

theres a knock knock knockity knockerson at the door, and one dafe with a pocket nook went to go get it. oh noes!!!!!,!!,,,!!! it was kanaya!!,! karakts mowrail!!!! she gasped and took everyhintg in. the dave who opened the door was still using the toy when he asked "what can we do for you" and she looked at the 4 karkats with disaplinted mom frown. "im disapointed karkst. i thought you wre better than this!!" she frowned harder when one of the daves whipped a karkat making the small troll moan around a gag. 

"im soary kanaya, ive been a bad boy." said one of the karkats. "and bad biys get ounished" said dave ad he thrustd in his nook abd spanked his bum. the karkst in the korner got up and ran to his moirals side and whispered something to her. she nodded and took him away, glancing at the dave/karkst orgy once more before slamming the door. 

alright guys im done, my balls are emoty" said s dave hooked up to some super duper extta kinky electro-shcoking thingies (idk the word :/) he took it off and put on some red stained clothes in and waked out. one of the karkats moaned in disappointment. soon all the daves waved off and disapesred to go back to wjere they wre before. one went out to get the karkst outside before leaving. now it was just dave and troll dave and karkat the original 3. they cut straight to the chase and started making out and having hot steamy yaois sex like rabbits snd imgongomg it was so hot. (my face is so red rn omgomg >/////<)

troll dave moaned amd did a crwamoie in karkst. karkst moaned amd nutted amd then the human dave dkd too. they layed down for awhole but then troll dave had to go. "frick you layer" he said before disapesring. "that was so much fun" said karkat as he and dave cuddled. "ikr" said dave. they fell asleep.


End file.
